Getting on your nerves
by xSweetypiie
Summary: He was really starting to get to her last nerves. He wouldn't leave her alone. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Getting on your nerves.**

**Chapter 1.**

"I wish you were six feet under the ground!"

"Only if you come with me."

"You _wish_ Bolton!"

This was a daily routine at East High boarding school. The school was ruled by two people. Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton. Most likely you thought, like everyone, that the King & Queen would date. But why would you date someone you hate to his guts? That was Gabriella's problem. She hated the King of East High to his guts. But on the other side, Troy had no problem with Gabriella, but who was he to let such a hot chick slip through his fingers? Well, the biggest playboy of_ EH_ wouldn't stop till she was his.

* * *

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" The young girls voice echoed through the empty hallways, they were empty because everyone was at the cafetaria, eating lunch. "You are really getting on my last nerves Bolton." She growled at the sandy blond haired boy.

"Nuh-uh Babe. You know I won't leave you alone." The teenage boy slipped his hand down the brunettes back, resting it on her butt, but not before he squeezed it with his hand. "You have a too hot ass for that." He smirked and then slapped her butt before he walked away.

"That boy is unbelievable. How many times have you said to him to fuck off?" Gabriella's BFF, Macy Simmons, popped up next to her.

"I dunno... Six million?"

Walking away with her Best Friend, Gabriella clutched her books to her chest as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Lunch was over in 18 minutes and they wanted to eat something before they needed to go to P.E. They chatted about some random things while they sat down at the table with the rest of their friends. Their group, Made out of four girls, sat at the round table, chatting with eachother while eating their lunches they brought from their dorms. Not daring to eat the cafeteria lunch that the boarding school served to it's students.

"I saw Bolton annoying you at Maths again GG." Taylor McKessie, the smartest girl of their group of four stated while she took a bite from he chicken sandwich. "Does he still not know you don't want him?" She swallowed her bite before she took another one.

"Ofcourse he doesn't. I mean.. Almost every girl would die for the attention he is giving GG. I mean, haven't you seen how HOT he is?" Sharpay daydreamed about Troy while she played with her tuna salad.

"Yeah, he's hot but so not boyfriend material. He's the biggest playboy of the school. If he was your boyfriend you couldn't trust him." Macy sighed. "Bot he's still hot." She took a glance towards Troy, who was sitting at a table with the basketball team.

"I wouldn't dare to admit to him he's hot. His ego would grow even more. So big that his head will explode." Gabriella laughed along with her three other friends. The heads of the other students turned to their table to see what their Queen and her friends were laughing about. But as soon as the laughter died down they turned back to their lunches.

* * *

"When are you going to stop to annoy Montez?" Chad Danforth dipped a fry into his ketchup and putted into his mouth while he turned his attention to his best buddy. "Because I think she will explode soon if you don't stop.

"I stop if she's mine Chad." Troy looked towards Gabriella's table, just in time to see the blondine turn her attention from looking at him towards the brunette sitting next to her. "And soon she will be mine. Just wait.." He smirked to himself before turning towards his cheese burger.

* * *

"You really want to lose your hand, right Bolton?" Gabriella hissed as she once again slapped the hand away that was making it's way up to her tigh. "Because I'm near to breaking it of your arm.. Wait, why don't I just take his whole arm?" She last part was to herself while she scribbled down the homework for her Psychic class.

"I think you prefer me with my hands Baby. You know what kind of magic they can do." Troy whispered and ran his hand up and down her bare tigh again. She really regretted wearing a mini skirt to school today. Stupid Sharpay, she knew this would happen. And still she pushed her to wearing that stupid skirt, why couldn't she just put on some sweatpants?

"I hate her."

"Who do you hate?'' Sharpay asked as she stood next to Gabriella's table. She was so sucked up in her thoughts she didn't hear the bell ring. She didn't even realise Troy had disappeared. "Yohoo. GG? Are you there?"

"I hate you, you were the one that made me wear this stupid skirt. I was happy with the sweatpant I wanted to wear today.. But nooo. I needed to wear some stupid mini skirt." Gabriella glared at her friend who looked at her innocently. "Don't play that act on me Shar. It's not gonna work this time."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting my friend to look hot. I mean you just _can't_walk around in sweatpants if you are the Queen of the school. You just can't Bella. As simple as that." Sharpay smiled and then ushered Gabriella. "Chop Chop. We need to get to the gym. It's free period and I have a new cheer."

Gabriella sighed and followed her overly excited friend towards the gym, where the rest off the cheer squad was, along with the whole basketball team practicing their skill. This included a shirtless Troy, where all the cheerleaders swooned over. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at them and then walked into the locker room to change into her practice outfit. Once she came out she whistled loudly to get the attention of the cheer squad.

"PYRAMID! NOW!"

* * *

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" Gabriella chanted as she started the routine. "WE ARE THE WILDCATS. THE MIGHTY MIGHTY WILDCATS! GO WILDCATS!" They continued to do some other cheers, Gabriella helping the squad perfecting their moves while the basketball team stopped their game to watch the cheerleader. "Can you see it?!" Gabriella yelled through the gym while pulling her eyebrow up.

"YES BABY! WE SEE IT!" A junior named Stephan yelled.

"Ugh." Gabriella muttered while rolling her eyes. "Pigs." SHe gulped some of her water down before she concentrated on the squad again. "Tiff can you put your arm a little higher at the second four?"

"Gabriella?" Sharpay panted as she leaned forwards, her hands resting on her knees. "Can we stop? I still need to do that science project Mrs Blacher gave us." She gulped her water bottle empty.

"Sure. EVERYONE YOU CAN GO! PRACTICE'S OVER!" Gabriella walked over to the bleachers towards her bag. Not noticing she was left alone in the gym, except for one person. She shrieked as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips in her neck. "What the fuck?" She started to struggle, only causing the person's arms to tighten around her. "LET ME GO!"

"Can't do that Baby." At that husky voice Gabriella froze. It was Troy's voice that sounded so sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _anything._**

**Getting on your nerves.**

**Chapter 2.**

_"Can't do that Baby." At that husky voice Gabriella froze. It was Troy's voice that sounded so sexy._

Gabriella struggled against Troy's arms. "Bolton, _let go of me._" She whispered dangerously. "Or the consequences won't be pleasurable." Gabriella placed her leg inbetween Troy's ready for pulling it up into his manhood. "You get 3 seconds... 1..2.._3._"She pulled her leg up. hitting him straight in his member making him unwrap his arms from her.

"OHMPH." Troy groaned as he clasped both his hand on his jeans clad manhood while he dropped onto his knees and then his side, trying his best not to cry as he took deep breaths. Hoping the pain would disappear soon. "That.. was mean.. woman." He said between coughs of pain.

"I told you the consequences wouldn't be pleasurable Bolton. Now If you don't mind I have a class I need to attend to." Gabriella picked up her bag and looked at the wall clock, cursing under her breath she realised she didn't have enough time to change in her normal clothes. She rushed out the gym and towards the parking lot. Getting into her car, Gabriella drove off towards her house to get her guitar.

* * *

"I'm exhausted Mace." Gabriella fell down on her bed while she held her Iphone to her ear as her Best Friend happily chatted about a boy she had met while she was at the mall. "Macey, as much as I love hearing you talk about Tim, I would love to take a nap now." Feeling her eyelids droop, Gabriella quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to hold them open for a few more seconds. "Goodnight." She yawned before she hung the phone up leaving it on her bed.

"Gabriella." Gabriella's mom's voice sounded after a soft knock on the bedroom door". She opened the door and stepped into her daughters bedroom. "Can you put on something decent? We have guests over." She smiled at Gabriella before she left the bedroom again, closing the door softly behind her.

"Ugh.. I''m already freaking tired and then she comes with her shitty guests." Gabriella groaned in annoyance before she disappeared in her closet. Only to come out wearing a totally different outfit. While hopping down the stairs, Gabriella pulled on a pair of silver strap heals to match her outfit. "Eeep!" She squealed quietly as she almost lost her balance, but she got it back as she held the rail of the stairs. Taking a deep breath she walked the rest of it and then walked into the living room. "Good evening." She smiled politely at whoever were her mother's guests.

"Hello dear." Mrs Bolton smiled at Gabriella.

Gabriella gaped at Mrs Bolton, she then shifted her glance to the man sitting next to her and then to the teenage boy and girl next to him. "Uhmm.. Hi..?" She turned to her mother. "Mom, if you don't mind. I have alot of homework to do. May I be excused?" Gabriella looked at her mother sweetly, she said bye to Mrs Bolton, Mr Bolton, _Troy _and his little sister Megan after her mother nodded and she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Troy, why don't you go help Gabriella? You already finished your homework, maybe you can help her."

Gabriella froze halway up the stairs, she turned around once she heard footsteps approaching. She groaned as she saw Troy walking in the hallway, his hands tucked in his jeans pockets while he smirked up at her. "You are fucking kidding me." Gabriella groaned again.

"Nah. I would love to do the first thing, but I'm not kidding you." Troy smirked as Gabriella glared at him. Troy followed her up the stairs once she started walking again. As he walked into her room he saw her flipping through a magazine while she laid on her stomach on her bed. "That's not homework Brie."

Gabriella's eyes moved up from her magazine to meet Troy's. "No shit sherlock." She hissed while she flipped the pahe and concentrated her eyes on the page again.

Troy walked over to Gabriella's bed and sat down next to her. When Gabriella felt a new weight her eyes snapped up to Troy. "Wow chill Brie." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and focused back to her magazine.

"Shut up. Sit there." Gabriella pointed to her computer chair. "Stay there. Shut up and leave me _alone_."

"You said shut up two times."

"ARGH!" Gabriella groaned and got up from her bed and walked out her room and downstairs. "I'm going to Macey's." And with that she left the house, only to be greeted by her Best Friend at the front door.

"I tough, since you could sleep for 20 minutes I would come over." Macey smiled. "Is that the Bolton's car in your driveway?" She looked from Gabriella to the black Audi in Gabriella's driveway.

"Unfortunately. Wanna come in?" Gabriella turned to the front door and walked back into her house. "Chance of plans! Macey is staying here!" Gabriella stuck her head around the livingroom door. "She can sleepover right? You wanna stay too Megan?" Gabriella smiled as the shy girl her head snapped up to nod slowly before she looked down again.

* * *

"I'm beat again.. Can't you make the practices a little less hard?" Macey's breath was ragged while she gulped half of her bottle of cooled water down. She swept her wrist with sweatband along her sweaty forehead while she drank the last of the water.

"I could Mace. But then we'll be never ready before the next game. We need to stay focused on what we need to do. Even if that means hard practicing." Gabriella stretched herself before she icked her bag up and walked out the gym with Macey following her. "Party at Shar's tonight right?" She stopped at her locker and kicked it so it flew open. "Can't they replace these?" Gabriella muttered and took her schoolbag out the beat up locker and then slammed it close again. "Pick you up at 11 to go 'key?."

"Hmm.. Sure.. You're staying at mines after the party. We'll probably won't sleep so it doesn't matter. Tay is staying too.. right?" Macey had already taken her stuff out her locker before thet went to the gym for their practice.

"I tough she said she wouldn't come.. Something with her Grandma.." Gabriella shrugged and together with their arms linked she and Macey walked through the empty hallway towards the exit of the school and their cars. "See you tonight." She got into her car and tried to start it. The car made a purring sound before a boom was heard. "DAMMNIT!" She hit the steering wheel making the claxon go of loudly through the 'empty'parking lot.

"Need some help beautiful?"

"AAAH!" Gabriella's head shot up as the voice sounded so near her head. She turned her head to be met by a smirking Bolton leaning against his old beat up truck next to her own car. "I don't need your help Bolton." She hissed while she threw her car door open and got of the car, and slamming the door close again behind her. "I can fix my car myself thank you." Gabriella growled and pulled the hood of her car up, where black smoke was coming from.

"You can fix that you know? You need to bring it to the garage."

Gabriella flipped her phone out her pocket and dialed a number. "Mom? My car has trouble.. Can... Oh.. Yeah.. I'll just walk.. Yes... Bye.. Love you too." She hung her phone up and then placed in her pocket again before she locked her car and turned around again. "You still here?" She looked at Troy annoyed before she started walking away from the school parking lot.

"Woah.. woah!" Troy catched Gabriella's arm before she could walk away further. "You are not walking home. It's like 5 miles! Are you nuts?" He pulled her towards his car and opened the passenger side of it. "Get in."He demaned as Gabriella stayed in her place. "I'm not going to argue with you Gabriella."

"You spied on me! How do you know where I live?" Gabriella pulled her arm from Troy's grip and crossed them in front of her chest. "You are a fucking stalker! I can report you for that you know?"

"I didn't spy on you Gabriella... You live across the street. Now get in the car!"

Gabriella stood there dumbfounded and allowed Troy to push her into his truck and close the door behind her. "Since when do you live across the street?" She asked when Troy stepped into the drivers seat.

"Since I was born Gabriella... If you once opened your eyes wider than the little world you live in you knew that." Troy started the engine of his truck and drove the car out the school's parking lot and onto the streets of Albuquerque

"W..what?" Gabriella stuttered while she watched Troy drive with big eyes. "I open my eyes bigger than the world I live in! I just don't watch you. Why should I? I mean you're a jerk!" That last comment made Troy stiffen. He shot Gabriella a look where she could clearly see hurt in.. Why was he hurt? She just said he was a jerk. She did nothing more. Why was he hurt?!

"You really think that?" Troy muttered as he rounded a corner, not once looking away from the road.

"Why shouldn't I think that by the way you threat me at school?" Gabriella snapped and then crossed her arms again and looked out the windw Watching as a teenage girl & bot walked by holding eachother hands and stealing kisses from eachother. Gabriella sighed and leaned her head against the cool glass of the truck while she closed her eyes, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me. I'm not going to carry you to your house." Troy made made a sharp turn and Gabriella's head banged against the glass.

Gabriella snapped her eyes open. Pain shot through her head while tears now streamed down her face, she wrapped her arms around herself as a sop escaped her lip. Mascara ran down her face, leaving black stripes on her cheeks and chin.

Troy's head snapped to Gabriella once he heard the first sob escape her lips. He quickly parked the car at the side of the road and turned to her. "Hey.. Hey.. What's wrong? Did I hurt you by turning that corner? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Gabriella just shook her head. She undid her seat belt and opened the car door and stepped out the car and quickly ran away. She knew she was still 2 miles away from her house, but she didn't care. She kept running, ignoring the yell of her name as she ran into the park the only place she knew around this neighbourhood. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed when Troy grabbed her arm to stop her. "Just leave me here. I don't care!" She looked up with red and puffy eyes while she tried to pull her arm away from Troy's grip.

"You are really getting on my nerves Gabriella. What's wrong with you?!"

"It's just that.. Why am I the one who's ugly? The only one who can't get a boyfriend? Why me!? All my friends have a boyfriend! Heck.. Sharpay sometimes had 2 of them! And I? I never had one! None! Nada! NOTHING!" Gabriella tried to catch her breath, wich was heavily after her screaming. "NOW LET ME GO!" She screamed in Troy's face. "I can't believe I told you that."

"One you're not ugly. You don't have a boyfriend because al guys at school think you are a stucked up bitch who can only think about herself and not about other persons!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU DO WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!" Gabriella screamed, tears still floating down her cheeks.

"Like I said.. You're not ugly. And I believe in every person there is a good side." Troy let go of Gabriella's arm and turned around. "Have fun in your little world Gabriella." And with that last comment he walked away, leaving Gabriella standing there till she fell on her knees and continued to cry. "Why am I suck a good person." Groaned Troy when he turned around and walked back to Gabriella and helped her up. "Just so you know. This won't happen again." He led her to his car again. When she was inside the truck again he walked around it to get in the drivers seat again, and he started the engine.

* * *

"Sure.. It was no problem." Troy yelled out the car window as Gabriella just got out the car, not saying a word and then walk up to her house. He shook his head and drove his own car into the driveway of his house and stepped out the car.

"Sweetie? Where have you been? It's nearly dinner time." Troy's mom walked into the hallway once she heard the door open and close again. "Me and your dad were worried. Well mostly I was worried. You father didn't care as usual." Mrs Bolton sighed and then shook her head. "Never mind.. where have you been?"

"I needed to drop the wicked witch of the west at home. She got a emotional attack where I had to deal with." Troy kicked his shoes of and hung his jacket on the coat rack. "What's for dinner? I smeel steak." He grinned at his mother before he let himself fall down onto the couch.

"And who is this wicked witch of the west?" His mother asked.

"Gabriella." Troy rolled his eyes and took the remote to turn the TV on.

"Troy.. Gabriella is such a sweetheart she's not the wicked witch of the west." His mother scolded while she walked to the kitchen again. "Go wash your hands. 'Dinner's ready.. Oh.. And get your sister please."

Troy sighed and walked into the halway and to the bottom of the stairs. "MEGAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HER! DINNER IS READY!" He yelled before walked into the kitchen, but turned around when the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" He walked into the hallway again and opened the door. "Oh.. What do you want?"

"I forgot my phone at school and my mom isn't home yet. I was wondering if I could use your phone..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Getting on your nerves**

**Chapter 3**

_"I forgot my phone at school and my mom isn't home yet. I was wondering if I could use your phone..."_

"Why would I let _you_ use my phone?" Troy crossed his arm and leaned against the door frame while eyeing Gabriella up and down. "What's in it for me?" He flipped the bangs of his hair that fell into his eyes away from them.

"Troy, why can't you just let me use your phone. It's cold here." Gabriella shivered, Troy finally noticed that it was raining and Gabriella was soaking wet. "Let me just use your phone to call my mom or Macey for what I care.."

"Troy, your dinner is getting cold. Who's at the door?" Troy's mom walked into the hallway. "Oh Gabriella, sweetie.. I forgot to tell Troy to tell you. Your mother left on a business trip. I needed to give you the key to get into your house. I'm sorry. Come in.. You're all wet." She ushered Gabriella inside the house and then closed the door. "Troy get some towels and some of Megan's clothes." Mrs Bolton pushed a still soaking Gabriella into the livingroom. "You'll have dinner here sweetheart."

"No No! I don't want to bother you." Gabriella said sweetly. "I can make me some dinner at home. It's no problem." Gabriella tried but Mrs Bolton was already drying her hair with a towel Troy gave to her.

"Nonsense. You're staying here. Now get to the bathroom, Troy will show you, and change into Megan's clothes. Now go go." Mrs Bolton ushered Gabriella back into the hallway and pushed Troy after her. "Show her the bathroom Troy." She gave him a look when Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah.." Troy muttered and then grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her upstairs and down the hallway into the bathroom while he gave her some sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt before he closed the door and waited next t it while he leaned against the wall.

five minutes later Gabriella walked out the bathroom, dressed in a roomy sweatshirt and pants. "I know this aren't your sisters clothes you know." She said without looking up from trying to hold the sweatpants up. "This aren't clothes a girl would _ever_ wear, even if it was for just at home." Now she looked up to shoot Troy a glance before she tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"My sister won't let me in her room without her permission... And the clothes you're wearing are to small for me. My mother won't throw them away." Troy shrugged. "But you look good in it you know." He smirked before he walked down the stairs. "I hope you like fish..."

"You're eating fish?" Gabriella scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Ewww."

"Too bad for you Montez."

Gabriella groaned and followed Troy down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a extra plate was put on the table, sh sat down, ignoring the glances she got from Mr & Mrs Bolton. She looked at the fish that was put in in front of her.

"Why is Gabriella wearing your old Wildcat's track suit?" Mr Bolton looked at his son while Gabriella stuck her fork into the fish, before letting it glide from it and starting to eat the rice next to it.

"I prefer to not go into Megan's room. And it's to small for me anyways." Troy shrugged and started to eat his dinner. "You know you don't have to eat it if you don't like it." He looked at Gabriella who was playing with the fish on her plate.

Gabriella shot Troy a 'shut up' look and ate a piece of fish without letting show that she was disgusted with it. "I never said I didn't like it." She smirked before continuing eating.

Mrs Bolton looked between the two teenager amused when they started bickering, 'Yes you did''s and 'No I didn't''s flew back and forth between the two till M Bolton finally cutted them off. "I like to eat my dinner in silence. Thank you very much...

"I have to go. Thank you for the lovely dinner Mrs Bolton. But I need to call my mom." Gabriella stood up while Mr Bolton gave her her house key. "Have a good evening further." She smiled politely and then left the house. She crossed the street and opened her frontdoor and walked in the hallway. Realizing she was still in Troy's track suit she groaned and walked upstairs, smelling a unfamiliar scent. _Where's that coming from? It smells good._ Realizing it was Troy's sweatshirt that smelled so good she decided to hold it on and to not give it back in a while. _Why am I holding it on? I don't like him... He's a jerk? Why don't I just give it back to him tomorrow? He did say he didn't need it anymore..._

**_Mi mija,_**

**_I'm sorry I needed to leave you at home without you knowing. I asked Mrs Bolton to watch over you and she said Troy would check on you once in a while._**

**_Love mom,_**

Gabriella rolled her eyes after she rode the note. She crumbled it and threw it in the waste bin before she opened the fridge to take a can of Sprite out of it. She took the lid off it and chucked it down quickly. She then walked up the stairs towards her room, holding the can of soda in her left hand. Picking a magazine up on her way up she started to read a interview with her favorite singer Miley Stewart. "_I've always wanted a normal teenage life. But I guess I'll never get it._" Gabriella mumbled to herself before taking another gulp of her Sprite. Almost tripping in the doorway to her room, Gabriella regained her balance without letting her can of soda fall. She walked to her bed and plopped down on it, putting her soda on her bedside table , Gabriella continued to read the interview.

"_My biggest blooper ever?_" **Miley just laughed at the question.** "_That was at the audition for Hannah Montana. I was walking around for a while, before my audition, caught the camera AND light cord with my foor and fell flat on my face, getting the lamp on me and the camera._" **Miley shook her head at the memory. **"_It was really embarrassing_."

* * *

Gabriella groaned and rolled over when doorbell rang. When it continued, Gabriella cursed and threw her blanket of off her and got up from her bed. Walking down the cold stairs bare foor, she shivered. Once she was in the hallway, Gabriella unlocked the door and opened it with one hand while rubbing her eye with the other. "Do you know what time it is? Normal people still sleep at this d ittime on a Saturday!" She was about to slam the door close, but a hand stopped it from closing completely. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Is that my track suit you're still wearing?"

At that voice Gabriella finally looked up, her brown eyes met a pool of blue ones. She gasped and then looked down, realizing she was still wearing Troy's Wildcat's track suit. "Uhm... Noooo...?" It came out more like a question than a answer. "Of course not." Gabriella could feel her cheeks burning. She didn't dare to look up, so she looked at her bare toes that popped from under the end of her sweatpants clad leg.

"Then explain to me why there's a Wildcat on it next to my name?" Troy smirked when he traced the letters of his name on Gabriella's arm. His smirk grew wider when she shivered from his touch. "Don't say you're still cold while youé wearing that.. Why are you still wearing it anyways.. I tough you didn't like me?"

"I still don't like you. It's comfortable. And my other clothes are in the laundry." Gabriella tried but sighed when she saw Troy pull up a eyebrow.

"Hmhmm. Sureee." Troy rolled his eyes and then stepped around Gabriella into the warmth of her house.

"Yeah sure. Come in." Gabriella said sarcastically and then closed the door. "What are you doing her anyways?" She asked once she turned around to face Troy. He didn't answer her and he just walked into the livingroom. "Hello?! I asked you something!" Gabriella followed Troy and just stood in the doorway of the livingroom while he just plopped down on the couch.

"Mom wanted me to check on you. I said you could take care of yourself but she wouldn't listen to me. So I tough I really would come over." Troy shrugged and then placed his shoe clad feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Now come sit down here!" Troy patted the place next to him on the couch.

Gabriella sat down on the couch, making sure there were at least 14 inches in between them. "Get your stink feet of my coffee table!" She hissed while she pushed Troy's legs, causing his feet to glide of the table.

"Well I'm sorry Baby."Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. "You look hot in my tracksuit you know that?" He whispered in her ear before brushing his lips against her neck softly.

"Let... me go.. you.. PERV!" Gabriella struggled to get out of Troy's grasp but he just tightened his arms around her waist while searched for her sensitive spot on her neck. Once he found it, he knew it when Gabriella stopped struggling and loosened up her muscles, he started to suck on it.

Gabriella could feel her self control slipping away from her like sand through your fingers. Her body felt like it was melting like a candle when it was lit. The more she fought against the moan that was about to escape her lips the harder it got. His lips worked magic on her neck, she couldn't deny that, he was amazing with his lips. She didn't care where his lips had been the last couple of years, because she was sure he had his practice, she didn't care he was a jerk, all she cared about was his lips working on the skin of her neck.

Troy's lips made their way up Gabriella's neck, up her jawbone and to the corner of her mouth. "Would you stop me if I kissed you?" He whispered against her mouth, his lips touching hers with almost every word he spoke.

"I don't think I would stop you. But there is only one way to find that out..." Gabriella whispered back. The moan that she tried to hold back for a long time escaped her lips when Troy's lips came in contact with her own. Sliding her hand up his neck and into his hair, she gripped it softly, pulling it and trying to get Troy's head closer towards her.

Troy lowered the girl in his arm down onto the couch, he seated himself on top of her, his hands holding up his weight from crushing her, without breaking their kiss. Troy's tongue slipped into her mouth as Gabriella opened her mouth almost as if she was inviting him to come in.

Gabriella's hands slipped from Troy's hair and down his back, his muscles rippled when her hands passed them. Her hands shook slightly when she pushed at the hem of Troy's shirt, bit by bit it came up, exposing his back and stomach. She ripped her lips of his soft ones when oxygen was needed. "You know.. this.. is a.. one.. time.. thing." She panted while closing her eyes. She tried to get much wanted air into her lungs.

"Hmm.. We'll see about.. that.. later." His breath sounded heavy too when he talked against the skin of Gabriella's neck, he only pulled away when she took his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the livingroom. Troy sat up but not before he connected their lips once again, he took Gabriella up with him. He waited while she wrapped her legs around him before he got up, holding her up with one arm under her but and one around her waist.

Gabriella didn't even notice that Troy walked up the stairs to her room, she was to busy with unbuckling the leather belt that held his jeans up and kissing him in his neck. She noticed that they had entered her room when Troy pushed her against the wall next to her door, which he had kicked shut as soon as they entered the room.

Troy unwrapped Gabriella's legs and slid his hand up her sides as soon as her feet hid the floor. A groan escaped his lips when Gabriella's hands slipped up his chest and behind his neck. He looked straight into her brown eyes, she looked more beautiful when she was flustered and her hair a mess. She looked simply beautiful... While still looking at her eyes, Troy's hands started to zip down the zipper of her, well his, sweatshirt and pushed it down her arms, exposing her bra clad breasts.

"Don't drool to much loverboy." Gabriella giggled when she caught Troy staring at her breasts. She moaned when his hands slid up her back and stopped at her bra clasp. After letting him fumble with it for a while, without getting it open, her own hands slipped on his and helped him open the clasp. "I tough you had experience with this."

"I had.. But you distract me too much." Troy muttered before attaching his lips to Gabriella's neck once again.

* * *

"Gabby? Are you home" Macey walked up the stairs towards Gabriella's room, followed by Taylor & Sharpay. "You think she's still sleeping?" She stopped at the bedroom"door of her Best Friend. "Why is it closed? She never closes it?" She opened the door and stood there frozen in her place at what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes, there were Gabriella Montez and the person she hated the most, Troy Bolton curled up together in one bed. The room smelled like sex and they were both naked under the covers.

"Okeey. That's just grose!"

Gabriella mumbled something and snuggled closer into the warmth that was surrounding her, not knowing about her three best friends standing about 2 feet away from her bed. "Hmmmhmm."

"We can soo blackmail her with this." Sharpay clapped her hands and then took her pink Iphone out of her pocket. "I only need a picture..." She whispered and sneaked closer to Gabriella's bed and quickly snapped 3 or 4 pictures of er and Troy all snuggled up together.

"And now let's get downstairs and wait.." Taylor whispered and walked out of Gabriella's room and down the stairs, followed by Sharpay & Macey.

Gabriella opened her eyes when she heard footsteps walking down the stairs. When she couldn't sit up her eyes snapped open to see Troy sleeping next to her peacefully. "AAAAAH!" She screamed and clutched the sheets against her chest.`

"Huh?" Troy sat up and shook his hair out of his face and opened his still sleepy bleu eyes. "What are you doing here?" He then looked around him realizing it wasn't his own room. "Oh.. Nevermind..."

"Did we.. Dide we.. You know.." Gabriella couldn't get the word out of her mouth. Here she was, naked in her _bed_ with a naked _Troy. _"Please tell me we didn't. Please..." It was almost like she was begging while she still hugged the sheets to her chest.

"We didn't have sex... But by the look of your waste bin. I think we did." Troy laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"How many times...?" She needed to know, but it was a hard time getting that sentence through her lips. She looked as Troy leaned down to get a better look at the waste bin next to her bed. "Say it!" She hissed when Troy stayed quiet.

"Uhm... 4 times..."

"Oh.." Gabriella looked at her hands and the events of a few hours early floaded back in her head. "I can'believe this has happened." She burried her face in her hands while shaking her head. "How.. Please tell me."

"Well, by what I know you weren't going to stop me.. You even said this was just a one time thing. But I think I can't let it stay by a one time thing." Troy whispered and then looked at Gabriella who was still shaking her head. "I think I will go home now.." Troy got up from the bed and searched for his boxers and putted them on before he started to search for the rest of his clothes. Once they were all on he took one glance at Gabriella again and then left her bedroom.

"Well well Gabriella. Sleeping with a guy you dispite? We never knew you would do that." Sharpay stood at the end of the stairs, when she realized it was Troy she stopped. "Well Well Bolton, never knew you would fuck our Best Friend." She shot him a glare.

"I wasn't supposed to." Troy whispered and then shrugged and walked past her. "It's my mothers fault. Because of her I was here at the first place." He slammed the door behind him when he left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Getting on your nerves._**

**_Chapter 4_**

_"I wasn't supposed to." Troy whispered and then shrugged and walked past her. "It's my mothers fault. Because of her I was here at the first place." He slammed the door behind him when he left the house._

As soon as the door slammed close Gabriella walked down the stair, fully clothed in some jeans and a white t-shirt. When she looked up and saw her friends she stopped. 'Uhm.. H-hi girls.." She was standing hallways down the stair with her hand on the railing.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. If it isn't Ms. I-will-never-have-sex-with-Troy-Bolton-but-I-just-did." Sharpay walked to the bottom of the stairs and smirked up at Gabriella. "Spill girl.. Was he good as they say?"

"SHARPAY!"

"What? that's important information! If he wasn't a good fuck, then _he_ got lucky he had a good fuck with Gabs."

"I didn't have sex with Troy!" Gabriella gripped the railing of the stairs harder, her hand would always flex to hold something or into a fist when she was lying. A bad habit she had picked up over the years.

"Oh sorry. You 'made love'." Macey used air quotes around the words make love and then crossed her arms. "Spill girl. Was he good? How big is he?"

"MACEY!"

"What? If Shar can ask it I can too right?"

"Oh forget it." Taylor threw her hand up in the air. "Now I want to know too! SPILL!"

"You know.. I should buy a dog!" Gabriella desperately tried to change the subject. "You know a little cute Beagle, whith the long ears? They are so cute!"

"GABRIELLA!"

"Alright.. Alright.." Gabriella sighed. "BYE!" She quickly ran back up the stairs and into her room, she closed the door just in time for her friends to enter aswell.

"GABRIELLA ELIZABETH DALIA MONTEZ! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE A PICTURE AND WILL UPLOAD IT ON THE SCHOOL WEBSITE IF YOU DON'T!" Sharpay slammed on the closed bedroom door with her fists.

"What kind of.. picture... are we talking about?" Gabriella opened the door slightly and poked her head around it to look at Sharpay scared.

"Oh just one where you and Bolton are cuddled up together _naked_inside your bed. Which still smells like sex by the way." Sharpay sniffed and then scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I would open a window if I was you."

Gabriella looked down for a split second before she looked up again and sighed. "Alright.." She took a deep breath before she started talking again. "Since my mom is out of town, Mrs Bolton wants Troy to check up on me once in a while.." She looked at her friends who nodded.

"That doesn't explai..."

Gabriella interrupted Macey. "So Troy came this morning and he suddenly kissed me and.. I kinda liked it..?" Gabriella laughed nervously waiting for her thee best friend's reactions, but the stayed quiet. "And then it went further then just kissing.." She whispered and looked down at her fumbling hands.

"So you're telling us that you kissed Bolton.." Sharpay stopped for a second to shudder in disgust. ".. and liked it?" She looked at Gabriella who was now sitting on her bed, her head buried in her hands, she nodded slowly. "And then you end up having sex? I'm gonna try that on Zeke!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"SHARPAY!"

"What? If it works on Gabriella when Bolton kisses her maybe it works on Zeke if I kiss him." Sharpay smiled innocently.

Macey walked to Gabriella and wrapped her arm around her back. "Come on Gabby. It's not that bad you know. You weren't a virgin anymore. So he didn't take that from you.."

"He actually did.." Gabriella whispered almost not audible.

"Excuse me? I think I didn't hear you. Troy Bolton took your virginity? When? Because I know you had sex with Nolan Swensen." Sharpay crossed her arms and shot a 'explain now' look at Gabriella.

"This wasn't the first time I had sex with Troy... It was the fourth time.. Well technically this time had four rounds so... Technically we had sex eight times..." Gabriella muttered while she looked down embarrassed.

"What you are telling us is that you and Bolton had sex three times before today?" Macey looked at her best Friend shocked when she nodded. "And you never told me?"

"I wasn't proud of it! I met you after me and Troy broke up! I met you all after that!" Gabriella looked up, a tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek.

"What do you mean after you and Bolton broke up?" Taylor looked at Gabriella confused and sat down on the other side of her on the bed.

"What does it sound like? Me and Troy broke up after having a relationship of 6 months! Why do you think I hate him?" Gabriella snapped.

"Because he's a player?" Sharpay guessed.

"Because he's a jerk?" Macey guessed.

"Because he's annoying?" Taylor guessed.

"No! Because he fucking cheated on me! He cheated on me with my cousin when she was in town! He's been trying to get me back since we broke up!" More tears streamed from Gabriella's eyes and she buried her face in her hands again.

"Oh honey. It's all going to be already. We know that." Sharpay squatted down infront of Gabriella and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella looked up, her eyes already starting to get red and puffy. "But you wanna know something funny?" She whispered and continued when her friends looked at her confused. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with him again..."

"What?" Macey unwrapped her arm from Gabriella's back and looked at her shocked once again. "What do you mean with that?"

"I think I'm falling back in love with him.."

* * *

Troy walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed, he didn't notice his Best Friend sitting on the chair that was in the corner of the room, and pulled a pillow on his head and screamed a earth shattering scream in it, making Chad jump and fall of the chair.

"Wow Dude? What got you so fucking frustrated." Chad sat back down on the chair and bounced the basketball up and down that he had brought with him, hoping to shoot some hoops with Troy, but since he wasn't home he had made himself comfortable in his Best Friend's room.

"IHadSexWithGabriellaAgain." Troy muttered, his voice was even less audible because of the pillow that was still stuffed against his face.

"SAY WHAT?!" Chad shot up from his chair and gaped at his friend who was still lying on his bed. 'You had sex with Gabriella Montez? _AGAIN?!_" He asked in disbelief.

Troy sat up and threw his pillow against the wall before letting another frustrated scream slip through his lips. "THIS _SUCKS!_" He groaned and fel on his back again, placing his hands on his face and rubbing them against it, trying to get a little less frustrated.

"How did that happen?" Chad sat down on the bed next to his friend with a smug smile playing on his lips, the basketball he brought laid forgotten on the ground next to the chair he sat in less than a minute ago.

"I had no control of myself Dude. This hasn't happened since.. Well you know.."

"Dude, she had you wrapped around her little finger back then. You were so whipped. To bad you fucked it up by cheating on her with her cousin." Chad shook his head.

"Dude! I didn't cheat on her! You know that!" Troy sat up again and slapped Chad across the head. "Why would I ever cheat on.. suck a sweet, loyal..hot, cute.." Troy trailed of and his eyes became daze.

"Troy..?" Chad stopped and sighed when he didn't get a reaction, it was like a year and a half ago all over again. "HOOPS?!"

"Hmm?" Troy's head snapped up to look at Chad, his eyes turning back to their normal blue colour again. "What?" He asked confused when Chad smirked at him.

"You were in GooGoo land again Dude." Chad continued to smirk and got off the bed and picked up the basketball he brought with him. 'Get up. We're gonna play some hoops."

Troy sighed and got up from his bed to follow his Best Friend outside to the garage where a basketball hoop was located above. "You think you can beat me?"

"With you going all GooGoo about Gabriella? I think I can beat you.. For the first time in my life." Chad chest-passed the ball to Troy who got hit in the head by it when he looked over at Gabriella's house, where the front door just opened and four girls walked out of it. Three waving and going away and one waving and then sitting down on the front steps of the house, her head buried in her hands.

"Dude?" Chad chest-passed the basketball towards Troy, who got his by it because he was looking at Gabriella who was sitting on her front porch.

"OW!" Troy rubbed his head where the basketball had hit him, his cry of pain made Gabriella look up. Troy saw her gasp before she stood up and ran back into her house quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**_Getting on your nerves._**

**_Chapter 5._**

_"OW!" Troy rubbed his head where the basketball had hit him, his cry of pain made Gabriella look up. Troy saw her gasp before she stood up and ran back into her house quickly._

"Why the hell did you do that you idiot?!" Troy picked up the basketball had hit him and threw it right into Chad's stomach, who was second to slow to catch it on time.

"Omph.." Chad groaned while he rubbed his stomach. "To.. get your.. attention.. Dude." He managed to say between gasps of air to fill his lungs.

"Doesn't mean you have to throw a fucking basketball at my head." Troy groaned and then picked up the basketball that was on the floor next to Chad and shot it towards the hoop. It swished in with nothing but net. "Game on Dude."

* * *

"How are you holding up Gabs?" Macey looked at her Best Friend worried. Gabriella had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale from the lack of sleeping she had on the weekend after Troy and the girls had left. A zit was placed on the right side of her forehead, but is was covered with her brunette locks.

"I'm fine Mace. I've already told you thahaat." Gabriella couldn't help but let a yawn escape her lips while she clutched her books a little closer towards her chest. She and her best friend were walking towards their homeroom classroom.

"Gabriella, you're obviously not fine. You haven't slept for the whole weekend! You have bags under your eyes. Even a zit on your forehead! Gabs, you never have zits!" Macey stopped Gabriella by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you I am fine!" Gabriella sighed. Macey was really getting on her nerves. The reason she wasn't able to sleep was because everytime she fell asleep, Troy's face appeared in her dreams. Making her wake up every time. Soon she just stopped trying to fall asleep.

Macey sighed and gave up talking to Gabriella while they entered their homeroom. She sat down on her spot at the back of the classroom while Gabriella sat on her spot in the front.

----

"Ms Montez?" Mrs Darbus stood in front of Gabriella's desk. Her arms crossed in front of her chest while she waited for a respond from the girl sleeping on the desk, but she didn't get one so she tried again. "Ms Montez?!" Her voice increased in volume a bit. "MS MONTEZ!" The teacher screamed this time making the girl scream loudly.

"AAH!" Gabriella shot up straight in her seat and looked at Mrs Darbus with big eyes. "Uhmm.. What was the question again..?" She laughed nervous while shifting in her seat uncomfortable.

"I didn't ask you a question Ms Montez. But I'm giving you detention for sleeping in my classroom of arts. After school you'll be painting props for the drama department in the gym." Mrs Darbus placed her scarf in place again and then turned towards her desk in the front of the room again.

Gabriella just gaped at the back of the teacher who was telling her speech about falling asleep in classrooms. She then turned towards Macey, Sharpay and Taylor who were all three in the back of the classroom, looking at her with the same expression as Gabriella herself wore on her face.

"See! I told you you weren't fine!" Macey was walking after Gabriella once the bell had rung. Sharpay and Taylor walked next to her while they tried to catch up with Gabriella.

Gabriella stopped walking and took a deep breath before she turned towards the three girls behind her. "Will you just _shut up_!" She snapped and then turned back around and started stalking off towards her next class.

"Gabriella!" Macey tried to catch up with Gabriella but she only got slapped in the face when she finally did. "D-did you just.." Macey gasped as she looked at Gabriella. She had never seen her Best Friend so vulnerable.

Gabriella clasped her hands infront of her mouth as soon as her hand smacked against Macey's cheek. "Oh my god.." Tears appeared in her eyes while she turned around and began to run away. But soon enough she bumped into something.. or _someone_.

"Woah.. woah.." The person wrapped his arms around Gabriella while she broke down into sobs and tears, clinging onto the boy for dear life. "Hey.. What's wrong?" A hand rubbed up and down her back comforting.

"I-I I slapped h-her!" Gabriella's breath was heavy while she managed to say that sentence before breaking down into more tears and sobs, now punching the boy's chest.

"Who did you slap Gabriella?" The voice asked concerned, Gabriella finally realised that it was Troy's voice and she threw her arms around his neck while continuing to sob into his shoulder. "Hey.. Relax.. I'm here. Shh..." He whispered comforting while Gabriella just continued to cry in his shoulder, which was now sticking on his shoulder because of her tears.

"Gabriella!" Macey came running down the hall, on her cheek a bright red handmark from where Gabriella had slapped her. "Gabriella!" She yelled again while she approached Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella only continued to cry harder while Troy tightened his grip on her and then mouthed to Macey, who had clearly tears in her eyes, 'What haoppened?'

Macey pointed to her painful looking cheek and mouthed back to Troy. 'She slapped me.' She then hugged Gabriella tightly. "Gabby. It's okay.. I'm sorry." But Gabriella just shook her head while holding onto Troy.

Troy looked around to find the students in the hallway looking at the three of them curious. So he hoisted Gabriella up so her legs could wrap around his hips while he held her around her waist and then walked into a empty classroom with Macey following him.

"Feel like.. Can't.. breath.." Gabriella said while she gasped for air to fill her burning lungs. "Slapped.. her.. I slapped.. her.."

Troy sat down on a desk in the middle of the room with Gabriella still wrapped around him and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Gabriella. It's okay." He quickly glanced at Macey who nodded. She just stood there with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm..I'm sorry T-Troy." Gabriella pulled her face away from Troy's shoulder and looked at him with red and puffy eyes. "I'm so.. so s-sorry." Tears still slipped down her face and she looked down, her arms slipped from his neck.

Troy pulled her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and then wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Why are you sorry." He whispered while he looked into her eyes.

"For breaking up with you. It was stupid." Gabriella looked down again. "I know you didn't cheat on me with my cousin. She told me yesterday." Gabriella breathed in a deep breath. "I was soo stupid." Her voice broke and a sob escaped her lips again.

"It's alright Gabriella. It's alright.." Troy pulled her against his chest again and kissed the top of her head and then motioned Macey to come over to them.

"But the worst part is.." Gabriella stopped to sniffle. "I slapped Macey across the face. She will hate me." Another sob escaped her lips.

"I would never hate my BFF GG." Macey said softly while she stepped closer towards the desk where Troy was still sitting with Gabriella in his lap.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy to look at Macey, who had tears in her eyes. "Macey.." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry." This time she whispered and got of of Troy's lap and walked towards her Best Friend. "Do you forgive me?"

"Ofcourse I forgive you stupid!" Macey laughed through her tears and then hugged Gabriella. "I'm not mad because you slapped me. You should be mad.. I was annoying you."

"Mace.. you didn't annoy me.. I was just.." Gabriella voice trailed of while she was thinking about a way to say how she had reacted.

"A bitch? Cranky?" Macey guessed and Gabriella nodded. "I forgive you. As long as you forgive me."

Troy smiled and then got off the desk and walked towards the door without saying a worth. But he was stopped when a small hand placed itself on his forearm and he turned around to face Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy and placed her other hand on his cheek. "Thank you Troy." She whispered and then leaned up and connected their lips together.

Gabriella knew as soon as he kissed her back.. They would be alright again.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short.. But I tought it would be a good end.. Don't you think so too?**

**(*) Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Getting on your nerves.**

**Chapter 6.**

_Gabriella knew as soon as he kissed her back.. They would be alright again._

"So you and troy are back together?" Taylor asked curiously while she, Sharpay and Macey followed a beaming Gabriella towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hmhmm." Gabriella replied dreamily, she was near to skipping but she held herself back from doing so. She clutched her books closer to her chest and sighed happily before she and her girls sat down at their usual table.

"Missed me?" A husky voice whispered in Gabriella's ear, making her shiver slightly while two arms wrapped around her waist and a chin placed itself comfortable on her right shoulder.

"Lots." Gabriella smiled up at Troy and he sat down in her seat, after he had pulled her up, and placed her in his lap.

"This is soo weird to look at." Macey muttered while she watched Troy kiss her Best Friend's shoulder and then her neck. "Enough!" She slammed her palm against the table. "Oww." She moaned in pain when her hand began throbbing.

"And then thinking she was crying a few days ago because of him." Sharpay just watched when Troy and Gabriella started making out in front of her, Taylor and Macey.

Gabriella grabbed two fistfull of Troy's shirt in her hands and pulled him closer towards her while she shifted in his lap so she could straddle Troy in the small seat.

"Troy? Dude! What the fuck are you doing here?" Chad walked up to the table, as always a basketball was tucked under his arm. "Hoops?" He tried again but Troy just waved him off. "When did this happen again?" He pointed at Gabriella and Troy.

"This morning.. We don't know what happened.. What did happen in that classroom Mace?" Taylor turned in her seat so she faced away from Troy and Gabriella, who didn't seem to stop soon, to face Macey.

"Well.. You know she slapped me and ran away right? I followed her and when I reached up with her she was clutching Troy for dear life. He carried her into a empty classroom... And after he comforted her.. This happened." Macey pointed at Troy and Gabriella with her whole hand. **[You know.. Where the palm of your hand is facing up..]**

Gabriella pulled away from Troy's lips, with protest from him ofcourse, and buried her face into his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his torso, while still straddling him. "I missed you." She breathed.

Troy burried his face in Gabriella's brunette curls and breathed in her scent while tightening his arms around her waist. "I missed you too. So fucking much." He whispered quietly.

"What the fuck if going on here!" A high pitched voice shrieked while the owner of it came stomping towards the table of the 'gang' as fast as she could on her 5 inch heels.

"Ahh. The wicked witch of the west." Chad muttered making Taylor, Sharpay and Macey, but mostly Taylor, start to giggle loudly.

"Troy, Baby.. What are you doing here?" Tiffany curled her fake blondine hair around her finger while her red lips pouted slightly. "You promised to sit with me today Troysiekinns." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Troysiekinns?" Macey asked nearly laughing.

Gabriella ignored the fake blondine and took her head from it's resting place to look into Troy's eyes and she cupped his face. "I'm sorry I tought you cheated on me. He just looked so like you."

"It's okay." Troy whispered, ignoring the fuming fake blondine next to his chair, and wiped a tear that rolled down Gabriella's cheek softly with his thumb before he kissed her.

"Helloohoo?! I'm not invisible you know?!" Tiffany shrieked again and stomped her foot on the floor.

"You are to me voice." Gabriella said making Troy chuckle. She then turned in his lap so she sat on it with her back again Troy's chest, her head leaning on his left shoulder.

"I demand you to get off my boyfriend!" Tiffany demand and crossed her arms and glared at the petite Latina in Troy's lap.

Gabriella looked at Tiffany with her eyebrows pulled up. "And I demand you stop referring _my_ boyfriend as _your _boyfriend 'key?" She then leaned forwards and grabbed her Tuna sandwich out the brown paper bag on the table.

"You're going to eat my food?" Troy looked at Gabriella with a eyebrow pulled up.

"Hmhmm. I remember that you always had better lunch with you then I had. Your mom still makes these amazing Tuna sandwiches I hope?" Gabriella ate a bite of the Tuna sandwich and closed her eyes for a second. "Yes.. she still does."

"You are stealing my lunch.. What am I supposed to eat?" Troy pouted and took his arms from Gabriella's waist and then crossed them infront of his chest.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and reached in her bag, to pull out a similar paper bag, but only she had drew a butterfly on the front. "This." She handed the bag to Troy.

"What is it?" Troy peeked inside the bag and groaned. "A ham sandwich? You steal my mom's _amazing _Tuna sandwich and you give me a ham sandwich? With butter?!" Troy pulled the sandwich out of the bag and then threw the bag on the table.

"Troysiekinns! Tell that slut she needs to goohoo!" Tiffany, who had been quiet for a time, whined and pouted her lips more while again curling her fake blondine locks around her fingers.

"Excuse me?" Troy's eyes shot towards Tiffany. "Did you just call my girlfriend a slut?" Troy pushed Gabriella into the empty seat next to them softly and then got of the chair himself, he hovered a few inches above Tiffany, even when she was wearing her high heels.

"Yes.. Because that's what she is Troysie." Tiffany giggled annoyingly and then grabbed Troy's arm and tried to drag him away. "Let's go get some fun Baby."

"Gha." Troy pulled his arm from Tiffany's grasp. "I will not _'get some fun' _with you." Troy spat. "What do you not understand about the sentence, 'I will never go out with you, over my _death body._'."

Tiffany huffed and stomped her foot. "But you are supposed to date me! I'm the cheerleading captain!" She crossed her arms.

"Hunny.. If I remember correctly.. Gabriella has been captain since sophomore year.. you were never captain." Macey rolled her eyes before she took a bite of her chicken sandwich.

"But everyone knows I'm the cheerleader with the talent! I deserve to be captain!" Tiffany cried, this time the whole cafeteria turned towards the table to see what the commotion was about.

"Wait.. I have a cheer for you Tiffany." Gabriella got up from her seat and stood in front of the blondine. "1..2..3..4.. Tiffany isn't on the cheer squad anymore! She's kicked of the team, so hard no one has ever seen! WOHOO!" She made some cheer moves and ended with her arms up in the air. "So.. Bye-bye."

Tiffany gasped but then quickly made a dramatic exit out of the cafetaria, that burst out in cheers when she had left.

Macey squealed and threw her arms around Gabriella's neck. "GOOD JOB GM!"

"You did great Brie. You even did it without slapping the girl." Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist since Macey was still hanging around her neck.

"I don't slap everyone who annoy's me. I just did it with you.. Chad.. and Macey.. But that was a accident!" Gabriella hugged her Best Friend who was still squealing.

* * *

"I'm bored." Gabriella whined while she dropped her head back on it's resting place, which was Troy's lap. She looked up at Troy's face when she only got a soft snore in responds and laughed quietly when she saw Troy's sleeping face, his left hand was still resting on her hip.

"Troy? You need to come home." Mrs Bolton walked into the livingroom. "Troy?"

Gabriella sat up, causing Troy's hand to slide of her hip and onto the couch and she turned around so she could face Mrs Bolton. "He's sleeping." She whispered and pointed at Troy.

"Why?" Mrs Bolton whispered back and sat down in a armchair next to the couch.

"He just fell asleep." Gabriella shrugged. "I'll wake him up." She turned to Troy and slapped him across his head. "WAKE UP!"

"OWW! What the heck was that for?" Troy moaned and rubbed the back of his head where Gabriella had hit him. "Hi Mom." He yawned but then stopped. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I was getting you for dinner because you stayed here for so long, which I don't understand since you two dislike each other." Mrs Bolton pointed from Gabriella to Troy with a confused look.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Troy mumbled and then got up. "Well, we don't want dinner to get cold do we?" Troy didn't meet his mother's curious gaze and turned to Gabriella. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Uhm.. yeah.." Gabriella looked away from Troy and looked out the window. "I'll see you.. tomorrow." She sighed and watched Troy and his mother disappear into their house.

_I'll see you at 11 PM. I'll climb up your balcony. Parents will be asleep by then. Love you. x_

Gabriella smiled and then placed her phone on the coffeetable and went to the kitchen to make herself some dinner.

* * *

"Gabby? Baby?" Troy whispered while he squatted down by the, what it looked like, sleeping figure in the bed and shook her lightly. "Baby, it's me.. Troy."

Gabriella turned herself so she was now facing Troy. "Hey." She whispered and then smiled when he kissed her lips softly and she made some room so he could lie down next to her.

"Hey." Troy whispered back and then kissed Gabriella on her lips again. "I missed you." He whispered again while looking straight into her eyes.

"It has only been a few hours Troy." The brunette girl laughed sleepily.

"I'm trying to make up for the time we broke up." Troy whispered and then captured Gabriella's lips before she could reply to him.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella mumbled when she pulled away from the kiss. "I never stopped loving you." She added before she captured his lips in another kiss, this time it was soon deepened by Troy's tongue licking Gabriella's lips, to which she responded by opening her mouth.

"I love you too."


End file.
